And the Angels Cried Silver
by Winter Midnight
Summary: Howl and Calcifer puzzle over a mysterious woman with starlight hair who disappeared with strange parting words


And the Angels Cried Silver 

"Did you see her?" the young wizard asked the living flame cradled in his hands, his voice entwining tones of curiosity and confusion.

"Yeah kid I saw her," The fire demon answered also unable to disguise his confusion, "It's more what she said that concerns me."

Howl nodded in agreement. "She knew our names, knew what we've done and yet we only met moments ago." Howl muttered feeling a sense of disconcert. The wizard's statement reminded the fire demon of something. "So I hold the heart of one named Howl?" the demon asked seeking confirmation.

Howl nodded and asked in return "I'm guessing you're Calcifer considering you are the only other here?" Calcifer made a motion akin to a human bobbing their head.

The pair continued gazing in the direction they had last seen the strange woman with hair the colour of a shooting star before she had disappeared. "I'm guessing you don't know where she came from kid." Calcifer addressed Howl, his thoughts still centring on the enigma of the woman. Howl shook his head quickly.

"No one knows about this place but me and you."

"Well she did."

"I still don't understand how." Howl sighed, his expression a delicate mix between concentration and frustration at the answers eluding him like mischievous will-o-wisps. The memory of the mysterious girl's words suddenly filtered and swirled through his head. "Wait, she said she was from the future right?"

Calcifer's eyes widened with the realisation. "So that means we'll met her one day and she'll…what was it she said?"

"She said that she knew how to help us now, and to find her in the future."

The fire demon groaned, "Great we've got to go seek her out? Why can't things be simple?" his last statement not only referring to the starlight haired woman but also to this hasty agreement he'd entered, resulting in him gaining the heart of a child.

"Well we do have a starting point," Howl grinned. Calcifer just stared blankly at him. "She gave her name, Sophie." He elaborated.

Calcifer snorted "Yeah, because that narrows it down."

"But how many will have hair as distinctive as that?" Howl countered smugly. The fire demon concluded the wizard made a good point.

"It's strange," the flame began "she knows us as people who we haven't had the chance to become yet. Sophie knows what happens after this and we do not, yet you or I must have told her." Calcifer ended confusing himself. The whole idea was getting rather complex. Howl also followed the fire's perplexing logic and a slight headache was beginning to form. His dark hair fanned and caressed the air as he sharply shook his head to dispel the complicated thoughts. "We know we remain together," Howl ventured "after all, Sophie knew both of us."

"Now there's something to look forward too." Calcifer said, sarcasm clearly laced through his tone.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Howl said raising an eyebrow at the fire demon.

"Yeah and maybe castles will move." Calcifer countered rolling his eyes.

Howl grinned. "Now there's something to think about."

"Yeah, yeah can we go inside? That lake is giving me the creeps." Calcifer flickered in discomfort after casting his gaze across the unforgiving water. Howl didn't answer but began to make his way back through the abundant flowers, cradling his beating heart and the warm fire demon embracing it. As they walked, the pair remembered how distraught Sophie had sounded and secretly it unnerved each of them. Something very wrong had happened in Sophie's time, and both Howl and Calcifer knew instinctively, deep down it involved them otherwise Sophie wouldn't have been here.

Howl approached the stone house used for his study of magic, brushing off the sickening feeling and gently transferred Calcifer to the palm of one hand while he opened the wooden door. "Much better!" Calcifer exclaimed gleefully once they where inside. Outside, the wind of change weaved through the flowers causing them to bow in acknowledgement of the secret witnessed tonight, that they would forever keep silent.

* * *

_ Just a short fic this time. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
